Machines of this type can be used in the agricultural sector for tossing hay, windrowing hay, or gathering hay cut and spread over the ground. However, the flexible segments on these machines quickly detach from the flange during working. In addition, hay is often caught at the level of fastening of the flexible segments to the flange, which alters the grabbing and movement of the hay.